xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Telethia (XCX)/@comment-9415978-20150411141851/@comment-27144133-20151101032029
Personally, I hope that the Telethia are back simply as animals on Mira and are not the same thing as in Xenoblade Chronicles because (BTW Xenoblade and Xenosaga Episode I spoilers if you care): >It isn't known if High Entia exist or not and I'd rather have a party member turn into a Telethia without me expecting it or if not a party member, someone. I don't doubt that someone will be transformed into Telethia since that happened in Xenoblade and the Telethia remind me of the Gnosis from Xenosaga, where a character did in fact turn into a Gnosis, however I know next to nothing about Xenogears, so I cannot say. >There is no evidence of any given counter to the move "Soul Read" in Xenoblade Chronicles X. In Xenoblade, the move was kind of annoying since it forced you to play as either Shulk or Melia due to Monado Purge or Mind Blast. Both characters are glass cannons, so if you want to try to use a team without either of the two, you wouldn't be able to hit the Telethia very well. >In Xenoblade Chronicles, Telethia were Zanza's personal army. I don't want Zanza to return (unless there's a reference to him like Lynlee offhandedly stating that she got her hairclips from her father, who was named Klaus, or something clever). This is mostly because he seems to be a rather boring character compared to other villains such as Metal Face (just how much was Mumkhar currupted before becoming Metal Face? How much control did he have over Metal Face? Mumkhar would have betrayed Dunban anyway, but without Egil's influence, would he have destroyed Colony 9? Killing Fiora, Sorean, and other random people. Powerful emotional moments for Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, and Melia. The fact that in the end, Metal Face wasn't really important despite being the main villain for half the game. etc.), Xord (was Xord a good person before becoming a mechon? Freaking CANNABALISM!!! It's very likely that Xord was Deisieree's father (the person from the Broken Watch sidequest in Colony 9). Hints towards what the Monado was before dying. Powerful emotional moments for Sharla. Killing Gadolt and most of Colony 6. etc.), Fiora (Welp . . . it's Fiora, what can you say? Good thing she survives.), Gadolt (Fiora is to Shulk and Gadolt is to Sharla, same response except Gadolt doesn't make it), and so on. Ignoring the Super Amazing Power of Fluff, Zanza has always been the least interesting villain to me, along with the least enjoyable to watch (Lorithia was gross which I liked and Metal Face could guage good reactions from Shulk). >The Telethia designs are breathtaking, so are many creaturing in Xenoblade Chronicles that are simply there and therefore less interesting (almost everything bigger than a bunniv), such as Tirikins, Hodes, Ponios, Slobos, Orlugas, Ferises, small Telethia (ex: Asha Telethia), Lexos (they're still pretty cool), Xords, etc. While designs that you rarely see look more impressive such as Face Nemesis, Jade Face, Dragons, Sani Telethia (I think the only one in the game is the one that Alvis sends after you), etc.